Hiding From The Heart
by Cha Cha Girl 143
Summary: They hid from their hearts for too long, but now, they had nothing to hide.


Hiding From The Heart

Takeru asummed his nightly position in the shadow of the doorway to the outside garden.

That's all he was. A shadow, a replacement, a temporary solution to everything, an outcast that was left on the side of the road because nobody wanted him.

Well, that was not all true, Ji-san wanted him. He left his whole family for him. He left his family for an outcast, a nobody, an unwanted child.

He didn't know what made Ji pick him up off the side of the road that fateful stormy night. Takeru was four years old, lying in a cold, dark allyway in a monsoon rain. He was shivering, cold, wet, and hungry. If he was lucky one day, someone would go buy him a small meal. But no one would take him home. In the winter, he was extremely lucky to get a sweater. He tried going to the shelters or orphanege's, but none would take him in, saying they had no room, when really, they didn't want him. The young boy checked everywhere in the buliding windows, there was always an open room availble or an open bunk in a room with other children. So, Takeru decided the stay in the streets when he was three and hoped that someone would rescue him and take care of him. He was able to acheive that dream the next year.

He didn't know what Ji saw in him that night. He was small and scrawny. Ji told him in later years of life that he saw a warrior in Takeru, that the previous tono, Kouru's father, would have admired.

And it was true, Takeru was a true warrior. He was a strong man. He grew up to be just as handsome as he was strong. He was proud of himself as so was Ji-san.

He knew Ji had grown to love him, no matter how stubborn he was or hard to crack open. He didn't want to get too attached to people until he knew they would stay. So that's a main reason why he stayed to himself for so long. Only one of the Shinkenger's had managed to crack him.

Kotoha.

Something about the young Shinkenger made him curious. He didn't know what it was. It could have been that they're both replacements. The fact she was so innocent. The fact that she was beautiful in every way. The fact she was just her.

Takeru didn't know, and, although he would never admit it out loud, was scared to find out what made him so crazy for the young, yellow, Shinkenger.

So, he just stood there, never moving from his spot in the shadows, he liked it there. He never had to make himself known. She never had to know he was always there, watching her in the shadows of the night. No one did.

She was playing longer than she usually would. Her melody, usually happy but still slow, was sad and even slower than usual.

'She did get a letter today, and she stayed hidden in her room for a few hours after training. . . no, it couldn't be. Could it be that her sister is dead? She said in her last letter that she was doing so well, that was a month ago. Things could have changed from then until now, 'Takeru thought to himself.

He knew tonight would be the night he came out of his shadow.

So reluctantly he did. Takeru went and sat on the same bench she was beside her.

Kotoha looked up at him and pulled her flute from her mouth. "Tono-sama, "she said as he slilently cringed, "pardon me, I did not mean to wake you. "

"I was already up, you didn't wake me, Kotoha, "Takeru said. He noticed tear marks on her cheecks, "What happened, Kotoha?"

That's when Kotoha went into a fit of sobs. She wailed for a good five minutes while he rubbed circles on her back. She eventually calmed down enough to where she could talk plainly.

"Mistuba died. The letter I recieved was written to me from her death bed, " Kotoha said as she sobbed some more.

Takeru then did something unexpected. He wrapped his arms around her small, frail body and let her sob into his chest.

When she calmed down, Kotoha imedently appologized. "I am very sorry, tono-sama, " the young girl said.

"No need for appologizing to me, Kotoha, no need at all, "Takeru said to her.

"I think I will go to bed, "Kotoha said.

They two walked to their bedrooms alone.

The next day, Takeru and the other Shinkengers were up, all except Kotoha. Takeru told them that her sister had passed and that they should leave Kotoha to herself for the next day or so.

It was Genta and Takeru left alone after breakfast.

"Someone has a crush on Kotoha-chan, no?" Genta playfully asked his best friend.

Takeru shot him a glare.

"You know she loves you two, Take-san, " Genta said, "But don't tell her I said that or else I will get smacked in the head. "

Takeru made a small laugh. "There is no possible way in the world she would like me that same way I feel for her, Genta-san, "Takeru said, "She hasn't ever said my name."

"Well, believe it, Takeru. She does and there's no denying it, you two are so very oblivious to it. Everyone knows it except you two, "Genta said, "accept that and move on. She is waiting on you to make the first move, so make it." Genta then took his leave.

Takeru huffed at his friends words. He had no intrest in dating until the war was over.

'And besides, ' Takeru thought to himself, 'She deserves better than me. I can't give her the world like Chaiki or Rynusukai or Genta, she's better off to pick a husband from them. '

Takeru went to his room and laid on his futon. His mind kept racing, mainly back tracing his thoughts to Kotoha. As much as he hated to say it, Genta may have been right about his feelings for Kotoha. But he wasn't to be truthful about Kotoha's feelings for him, right?

'Of course he was wrong, 'Takeru thought to himself as he sat up in his futon, 'Kotoha couldn't possibly have feelings for me. '

A knock came to Takeru's door saying that dinner was ready. He got up and went to his engawa chair as the other Shinkenger's came in. He began the meal and the others ate as well. They began in lively conversation until Genta said something that made Takeru ready to kill him.

"So, take-chan has a crush, eh?" Genta asked that made everyone start laughing except him.

"Genta, "Takeru growled.

"What?" Genta asked his best friend playfully.

"Shut up, "Takeru said.

"Why?" Genta asked him.

"Because if you don't, I may have to kill you, "Takeru said, making everyone laugh.

'Gosh, Kotoha's laugh is beuiful. It's probably the first time she's laughed in days. I hate it for her, 'Takeru thought to himself as he disecretly watched Kotoha.

That night, Takeru went and assumed his position like he nomally would every night, just to listen to Kotoha play her flute. But the beautiful music never came to his ears. He turned to find Kotoha was not outside with her flute. She was just watching the stars. He decided to go out and sit with her for awhile.

"Oh, good evening, Tono-Sama, "Kotoha said as he came out to sit with her.

"Good evening, Kotoha, "Takeru said, sitting beside her, "isn't it alittle late for you to be out here?"

"I suppose, "Kotoha said to him, "isn't it alittle late for you to still be awake?"

"I supose so, but at this time of night, I don't sleep really, "Takeru said.

"Why not, Tono-Sama?" Kotoha said.

"I think too much mostly, "the young tono said.

"I do too, " Kotoha said Takeru gave a small chuckle.

Then, the unexpected happened. Takeru suddenly closed the gap between their lips and kissed her, not for long, shorter than Takeru would have liked, for he pulled away when she didn't respond.

Takeru mumbled his appoligies and left. Kotoha got up and followed him.

"Tono-Sama, " Kotoha called for him.

Takeru stopped in his tracks and Kotoha came and faced him. It was Takeru's turn to be surprised. Kotoha took lead of her senses and kissed him. He responded rather quickly though and they some how made their way to sitting on his engawa chair kissing. It didn't go farther than that, thankfully, but they didn't have to ask each other, they knew they were a couple without having to say a word.

Takeru and Kotoha hid from their hearts for too long, but now, neither of them had anything to hide anymore.


End file.
